1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of safety management, and more specifically, expands on TASOS technologies and provides systems and methods to initiate various events which can disturb a perpetrator's thought process, thereby deterring, delaying, calming, and distracting perpetrators, and disrupting or decreasing the intensity of a potential criminal act, which are collectively coined TASOS II.
2. Description of Related Art
We are constantly reminded of the need for personal and home safety in today's society. The average person will be a victim of one or more crimes in their lifetimes. Meanwhile, significant constraints exist on the current criminal justice system as well as on private security companies to protect people. It follows that alternatives to traditional 911 emergency system responses would be beneficial.
Current personal safety solutions and services are aimed at protecting the user, and typically they do not focus on manipulating how a perpetrator operates except perhaps to play a loud siren or use strobe lights. Simple warnings or notices placed outside of homes and buildings, such as “Protected by ADT” may serve as a slight deterrent to some would-be criminals. Some more sophisticated security devices include motion sensors that simply turn on lights when movement is detected. However, many criminals are not persuaded by such warnings, and are willing to risk criminal prosecution in order to commit their crimes. Current deterrents do not effectively serve their purpose, as criminals still believe that they can control their environment and surrounding effectively to get away with a crime.
Current personal safety solutions do not proactively assess an environment or situation for a threat level, and then administer various events to that environment to confuse the perpetrator and make the perpetrator lose control of the situation. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome the deficiencies of traditional safety solutions and services, and that serve to manipulate the thought process of a perpetrator in order to deter, distract or delay them, and thereby disrupt or decrease the intensity of a potential criminal act.